


become a monster

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Epistolary, F/F, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster."<br/>- Friedrich Nietzsche</p>
            </blockquote>





	become a monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All But the Whites of Their Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913) by [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/pseuds/snarkydame). 



> This is a remix of snarkydame's story. I've added some back story and changed the style to an epistolary way of telling the tale. There's a femslash pairing in the back story, but the main team relationships are still gen, as in the original.  
> I guess my motivation for writing this remix can be summed up as: "but hey, what about that monster?" 
> 
> Warning: there is a significant character death in my fic, but not of anyone in the team or from canon. The team come through the story only a little battered, as in snarkydame's original.
> 
> And big thanks again to busaikko for the beta - much appreciated!

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

_T=zero_

_Samene of Atlantis: Personal Log_

_  
_

Elrena is very excited, and I confess to a thrill of accomplishment. We are finally here on P4J-575, and setting up our research base. There is so much for two scientists to study on this beautiful world – the luminescent flora fascinate me, and Elrena says that the planet promises to be rich in the rare crystal ores in which she specialises, if preliminary scans prove accurate.

As planned, much of the structural material we brought through the wormhole was assembled and reconfigured within hours of arrival, forming spacious living quarters and laboratories. Elrena's friend Aram is truly a consummate nanotechnologist and our thanks and congratulations go out in the next databurst.

Neither Elrena nor I care greatly for company and we are very much in love, so this assignment – which some would see as lonely – is as much a post-nuptial tryst as a research placement.

She is standing at the great window, gazing out at moss-clad slopes starred by the small, glowing flowers whose genetic structure I plan to explore. White birds are flying in formation over the inland sea and my breath catches from the beauty of my love in such a setting.

Soon, I will dematerialize my robe and take her unawares, clasping her around the waist from behind and pressing my breasts against her back while I kiss her long neck. Perhaps I will hold her there, pinned against the window while I finger her. We are, after all, the only sentient beings on the planet. It feels almost godlike.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

 

_Joint Mission Report: P4J-575, March 15 2006_

_  
_

MRM: Before describing this unmitigated disaster of a mission, I am going on record  _again_ , Richard, to protest this moronic new "integrated reporting" system. When I set up the IM system and document-sharing it was to facilitate research, not for time-wasting administrative tasks. Why we can't continue producing individualized (and in my case highly accurate) mission reports is beyond me, and don't give me that claptrap about "team integration" and "collaborative reporting". You just can't be bothered reading four separate accounts.

JS: Aw, c'mon, Rodney, that's a bit harsh. Plus, it wasn't a complete disaster. And you need me and Teyla to tone down your rants – you know you get over-excited after a near-miss.

MRM: See? See? That's a perfect example of why this new system  _will not work!_  Finn nearly had his throat bitten through and you say that's not a disaster? Well, excuse  _me_ , Colonel, but I don't think he'd agree with you. Three words I recall saying before the shit hit the fan: "hideously dangerous predators". Oh, and here's another three: "told you so."

JS: Yeah, rub it in, McKay. My job to keep you all safe and I blew it – don't think I don't know that. But no one died, and with our record, I'm calling that a win. Of sorts.

TE: It was also my job and Ronon's, John, to protect Rodney, and Drs Finn and Audley. We could not have predicted the ferocity or intelligence of the beast. In my view, all concerned acted with commendable bravery and skill. I believe that once the storm which greeted us had subsided, the seemingly tranquil beauty of the planet lulled us into a false sense of security. Perhaps we can learn to be more cautious when on missions to planets known to have non-functional DHDs. As in this case, there may be good reason for that.

RD: What she said. Reckon we should've stayed together, not split up into different groups. We were lucky - that thing was fast, and it was grekked.

MRM: Grekked? What's that and why isn't the gate translating it for me?

TE: Perhaps as it is…impolite slang, Rodney, not accepted usage. It means insane.

JS: Well, let's not jump to conclusions there, big guy. We didn't exactly get to talk to that thing to tell if it was batshit or not. Probably just a predator defending its turf.

RD: Nah, I saw its eyes – it was grekked.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

_T=30 cycles_

_Samene of Atlantis: Personal Log_

_  
_

We are established in our new home and some of the initial euphoria has abated. Grave news in the databurst sobered us both – the Wraith have extended their attacks, so the fleet is being mobilized. All we can do here is make the most of this chance to explore a new world, in hopes that our findings may prove useful to the war effort. Elrena's scans confirm a vein of crystal ore beneath the inland sea, and she is configuring the residuum of our building material into a submersible mining station, using Aram's nanotech.

I am excited by the star-flowers, whose luminescent petals yield a toxin which shows efficacy against Wraith tissue in initial trials. I am testing other plants and creatures in the hope of engineering a defense to curb the Wraith feeding mechanism. What our hubris set in train may yet be overcome by more sophisticated science. Conventional warfare is difficult against creatures who communicate mentally, and the Wraith's reproductive capacity far outstrips ours. We must find new ways to starve or kill them, before we are overrun.

Despite these pressures, my spirits are high. How can I not rejoice, waking to Elrena's kisses, tangling with her in our bed. And such a bed! Here at least we are freed from the austerity of the Ascensionists with their pallid clothing and narrow, joyless couches. I will take my pleasure here, glorying in Elrena's curves and fitting them to my own.

We are both agreed: stay and fight to the end, corporeal to the last. Sollen, my brother, called us naive primitivists in that pinched, disapproving way that so enrages me. This is self-exile, yes, but I cannot feel lonely with Elrena at my side, and I know she feels the same.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

 

_Joint Mission Report: P4J-575, March 15 2006_

_  
_

TE: May I suggest that we resume our report, focussing on the actual events and avoiding bickering?

MRM: Hey! I'm not bickering,  _he's_  bickering!

JS: I think saying "I told you so" counts as goddam bickering, McKay.

RD: Shut it both of you or we'll never get done.

MRM: Oh, right, Mr Articulate, so why don't  _you_  tell the story, then?

RD: Okay. So there was this big storm covering half the planet and Finn was freaking out. The jumper was bucking like a vrattan with a tick in its ear.

JS: I had it under control – it just overloaded the inertial dampeners.

MRM: Which  _I_ had under control. Is a vrattan one of those big purplish camel-things from M3B-284?

TE: Yes, Rodney, they are beasts of burden for the nomadic Bajj. To resume: you and the Colonel made an excellent team, as ever, and we landed safely beside a large lake, in heavy rain.

MRM: That was where the odd power reading came from, according to the scanner. Well, at that point I just knew it was nearby, but it turned out to be coming from the gate. It wasn't a normal gate power signature though – far too weak.

JS: Rodney wanted to get as close to the power source as possible, which we might want to reconsider in future, on a first contact mission where we don't have the first clue what's causing weird readings. My bad, I should've insisted we land further back and walk in.

MRM: Spare us the adolescent slang – the pouting's annoying enough. Look, camping right by the jumper was all that saved us. If we hadn't been able to retreat there after it attacked we might not have…Anyway, you know I'm not a fan of long, pointless walks on missions. In the  _rain._

RD: Landing further back wouldn't have stopped that thing. It could breathe out of the water as well as in it. Anyway, the ring was there.

TE: That is correct, and our mandate was to investigate the non-functioning DHD and repair it if possible. As I said, the planet seemed tranquil and the rain was lessening. It seemed safe to explore, despite Rodney's concerns about predators or poisonous moss.  

MRM: Which there  _were!_  Predators. Well,  _one_  predator. Actually, though, I don't know that it  _was_  a predator. It attacked us, yes, and it chewed on Finn's neck, but it didn't try to drag anyone off to its lair like we were prey. It almost seemed like it was toying with us. Which I suppose cats do, so…hmmm. I'll get the xenobiologists to analyze its behavior. Not that we're going back there. Ever.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

_T=74 cycles_

_Samene of Atlantis: Personal Log_

_  
_

My research has taken an unexpected turn. The small reptiles I captured at the edge of the lake have also shown high levels of the toxin that kills Wraith tissue. Not just a toxin, it allows their own cells to regenerate, healing every wound. Isotope dating shows that these seemingly insignificant animals are thousands of years old! I should be more exact, for they are not reptiles but amphibians – or rather, they transform on immersion, forming gill-like breathing slits which change back into lung-sacs when they return to land. I am close to isolating the genes which allow such remarkable flexibility and longevity. With these adaptations we could colonize oceanic worlds such as Lantea far more easily – and outlast the Wraith, who abhor salt water.

Elrena is well advanced with her mining station and says she will be ready to begin extracting the crystal ore in another twenty cycles. Sadly, she is away for days at a time, programming the automated equipment in the submerged habitat. I miss her dreadfully even though we talk on the view screens, and she comes back for rest-days intermittently. Not that I allow her much rest! I must be patient – the mining base will be completed soon and then she can monitor it remotely.

Stupid of me to pine over our brief partings, and Sollen would be purse-lipped with distaste at my lack of self-discipline. I am not ashamed to be a Materialist though, not when the body in question is Elrena's. The Ascensionists call us flesh-addicts and affect a weary indifference to all things physical. I yelled at Sollen not long before we left when he was interfering with our departure, screaming at him that this was the reason we would lose the war, this disengagement from the real. I think in the end he was happy to see the back of his renegade sister.

The Council on Atlantis are of course not aware that we are quite so technologically advanced in our isolated base, thinking us hermits at a primitive outpost. Aram's nanotech is experimental and we felt it best to trial it ourselves – to ask forgiveness rather than permission, as Elrena says. The Council does not embrace change willingly, and Sollen has become such a nay-sayer since he was elected to the inner circle. We will show them all.

Whether our parents are watching from their incorporeal plane in similar disapproval, I do not know. There is no sense of them here, overlooking us, and I am sure they have long since abandoned all interest in my far too earthy doings. I try not to think of them – we clashed constantly when they were embodied and I want no frowning witnesses to my coupling with Elrena. I know there is no privacy from the ascended in this plane, but sometimes I wish that we could move our bed to the depths of the lake, to Elrena's domain. She teases me when I tell her such nonsense, and is expert at distracting me from my foolishness.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

 

_Joint Mission Report: P4J-575, March 15 2006_

_  
_

JS: Anyway. So I took the scientists to check out the DHD and the gate, while Teyla and Ronon explored the perimeter.

MRM: For  _predators._

JS: Yeah, thanks Rodney. Which they  _didn't find_.

TE: We found only the paw prints of a cat-like animal – possibly an orynx, which is not dangerous.

RD: Reckon our landing scared it off. 

JS: Meanwhile, back at the ranch, the scientists weren't getting anywhere.

MRM: Every single crystal in the DHD was broken. Finn and Audley were wittering on about how strange it was, but I smelled a rat – obviously it had been sabotaged. Audley was speculating wildly in the absence of any evidence, saying the gate's power-depletion was linked to the trashed DHD–

JS: Yeah, but she was  _right_ , Rodney.

MRM:  _Now_  we know that, but it was sloppy, unscientific thinking at the time. The eternal problem of observation without experimental validation of a hypothesis.

RD: Move it on, McKay. The mess's got tormack fries and baked urdat wings for dinner.

MRM: You just like those because everyone eats them with their fingers.

RD: Yeah? So?

JS: Oookay. So the gate had almost no power, which was why we couldn't dial it from Atlantis. It was getting dark so we set up camp near the DHD. Then McKay found this bypass that was wired right into the gate.

MRM: Someone had jury-rigged the stargate so it acted like a battery and they were leeching off the power – incredibly dangerous to set in place, they could have blown up half the planet when they wired it.

TE: At the time we did not know who had interfered with the ancestors' ring, but Rodney said that large quantities of power were being drained.

MRM: Yes – but there was no other source of power readings on the planet so wherever they were using the power was  _very_  well shielded. Really, we could do with that technology on Atlantis. But we're not going back there. Ever.

JS: Yeah, we get it, Rodney – message received.

MRM: Finn almost  _died_.

JS: I know. And Ronon's arm got chewed to hell, and you got a shiner.

MRM: Not to mention  _you_  being black and blue from hip to ankle.

JS: I'm not disagreeing with you, Rodney. We blocked the address, okay? I just wish we knew what the hell that thing was, how many of them there are down there and what they're doing with all the power they're diverting.

MRM: You and me both, Colonel, you and me both.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

_T=84 cycles_

_Samene of Atlantis: Personal Log_

_  
_

I must not panic. All is not lost; it cannot be lost. Elrena is  _not_  dead, just in stasis until I find a way…I  _must_  find a way. I cannot think, my mind is shattered by the magnitude of this disaster. Breathe, breathe, Samene, still your shaking hands and find a solution. Writing this log is so hard, but I must use it to force my shattered thoughts into a semblance of order.

It was so fast, when routine became nightmare – I still cannot grasp it. One moment all was well, then Elrena screamed over the datalink and the comm went dead. The lake roiled and waves crashed on the banks from an underwater explosion. I ran for our spare gateship, the one I use for field trips – she had taken the other to dive to the mining station.

I dove like a mad thing down and down into the blackness, locked on her transmitter. The drilling rig had struck a thermal vent. By the time we reached a mass of torn-open wreckage the ship's alarms were flashing warnings of impending brain-death and her lifesign had winked out. Elrena was bloody and broken but I got her into the ship's scanner – massive internal injuries. I put her in stasis and returned to the surface.

I am medically trained – a geneticist primarily, but I have done my share of trauma work. Who can avoid it, in this war? I have not seen injuries this extensive successfully repaired. The ship's medical subroutine estimates a 2% chance that Elrena could survive surgery, and we would have to return to Atlantis to a fully mechanised operative suite. And to the censure of the Council, and Sollen's pinched displeasure.

There is one other option, but it carries huge risks. The gene therapy I developed from the lizard-thing and star-flowers might stabilize Elrena enough so that if I deliver it using Aram's nanotech, it could rebuild her organs. The programming is complex, but not beyond me, and the regenerative power of the serum could tip the balance. But how can I experiment on my love? If it proved fatal I would lose my mind – probably I have already lost it; I do not feel sane. If we return to Atlantis they will never permit an untested treatment – they will let her die and I cannot, I will not...

No, I am decided. I will set all in train and then give myself a dose before injecting Elrena. Her stasis pod is programmed to open once she is medically stable. If the serum and nanotech kills her it will kill me too and this beautiful, deadly planet will be our tomb.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

 

_Joint Mission Report: P4J-575, March 15 2006_

_  
_

RD: I was on first watch when the thing howled, kind of wailing. Freaked me out and woke up the others.

MRM: It was like whale song, eerie and modulated. Extraordinary pitch range too – utterly inhuman.

RD: Then it attacked me, right out of the lake. It was fast, big and scaly, like a lizard, but man-sized. It had these grekked eyes. Held me down and tore at my arm but…don't think it was trying to kill me. Taste me, maybe, get a feel for us, what kind of animals we were. McKay fired to scare it off – didn't work. Sheppard stuck a knife into its shoulder – that worked, but it whacked him one with its tail when it ran off. Teyla tried to shoot it but we found out it healed fast.

TE: I am not sure that I hit it, in the dark and the chaos. It moved very swiftly.

JS: Yeah, so we picked ourselves up and got everyone into the jumper quick smart. No way we could fight that thing in the darkness, on its home turf. Finn saw to Ronon's injured arm–

MRM: And I forced you to get some medical attention, Colonel Stoic. Honestly, you'd have suffered in silence until your muscles completely seized up!

JS: Shut it McKay, it wasn't that bad–

MRM Oh come on, I saw your injuries on the Daedalus later – you're black and blue all down that side, and your knee's sprained.

JS: Rodney–

MRM: Yes, yes, let's pretend you're the bionic man, why don't we? And people say _I'm_ big-headed!

TE: Rodney, let us continue the report.

RD: Tormack fries, McKay.

MRM: Hmmm, good point. Where were we? Oh, right. So, we were stuck there, and Sheppard was all banged up and Ronon'd been chewed on – hey, guess we can call you Chewie for real now! Get it? Chewie!

TE: Rodney…

JS: McKay!

MRM: Yes, right, okay, getting on with it. So that was a fun night, with all of us shell-shocked or injured, or both, and all jammed in the jumper smelling like damp dogs while a hideously dangerous predator roamed about outside. The Daedalus wasn't due for a while so we were stuck there.

RD: It got light, so I went out to track the thing before the rain washed its prints away.

MRM: And I went with you. In retrospect, not the cleverest decision either of us ever made, but you couldn't go alone and I needed more readings to track the power drain. Plus, despite nearly collapsing, the Colonel had to be restrained from tagging along, so someone else had to go with you to placate him.

JS: I wasn't  _that_  badly injured, McKay.

MRM: Yes, you were.

TE: I remained inside as well, to protect the scientists as Colonel Sheppard was…recuperating.  

MRM: So, then we tracked everything down to the lake-edge – the thing's claw-marks and the power conduits both, and I realized the power was draining into the depths of the lake, but whatever was down there was totally shielded.

RD: It started raining. Heavy, a real downpour. Couldn't see a thing and McKay and I had to hang on to each other and use his scanner to find the jumper. Found the creature had circled back and was squatting right on the jumper's roof.

MRM: You were going to leave me there!

RD: I wanted to shoot it, McKay, with you back behind me in a safe place.

MRM: Oh, like any place was safe out there with that thing in its element and moving like greased lightning. Besides, you needed back-up.

RD: Yeah, okay, point. You're a stubborn bastard, but you're all right, McKay.

MRM: Well, thanks, I think.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

_T=unrecorded_

_Samene of Atlantis: Personal Log_

_  
_

We live…but altered.

Hard to use keypad – still have digits, but claws.

 

If you are reading, be warned.

Serum is not safe. Elrena is cured, but we are not.

Human, not human.

Feel my thoughts shifting, changing.

Danger, hunt, eat, swim, run, sing.

Elrena is still beautiful.

Silver, sleek, strong.

My mate.

We will adapt.

It is better than death.

It is good.  

 

She takes power from the ring, continues her work.

It is easier, now that we can swim down.

The depths are home. Warm, dark.

We repair the machines, mine the ores.

I do not know why. She wants it.

Safe in the depths, dark and quiet.

Coiling around her. Eat, swim, sing, love.

 

If you find this, stay away.

It all slips away, the old life.

Soon nothing but hunt, run, eat, swim, sing, work.  

Together.

Always.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

 

_Joint Mission Report: P4J-575, March 15 2006_

_  
_

MRM: So it was on the jumper's roof. We couldn't get back inside.

RD: Couldn't see too well in the rain – it was the same color, silver-gray. But we shot it, anyway.

MRM: It was so damn fast – I don't think we hit it.

RD: The thing just healed up even when we did, like a goddam Wraith.

MRM: You think…? No, that's not possible. Wraith don't like water, and that lake was saline.

RD: Wasn't a mutant Wraith, McKay, but it was sure as hell sentient. It ran off when we shot it, and I circled around the jumper before seeing it crouched on the roof again.

MRM: How did it get the jumper's hatch unlocked? The damn thing nearly crushed me when it fell open.

RD: That was its plan. Its feet had long toes. Or fingers, whatever. It was opening the jumper hatch access panel, almost like it knew how the controls worked.

MRM: You think it was  _that_  smart? That it planned all that?

RD: Yeah, it was sentient. And grekked – I saw its eyes.

JS: So, when the hatch dropped down it leapt inside and was on us right away. On Finn, at least. It had him by the neck – its jaws around his throat, using him like a hostage, so we couldn't shoot.

TE: But why would it enter the jumper's enclosed space where it was outnumbered?

RD: Keep telling you – grekked. It wasn't thinking straight. It hated us, wanted to hurt us. Don't know why. Don't think it bargained on my stunner, either. Not that the blast stopped it, but it threw the thing off Finn, made it run away.

JS: Good call there, big guy, stunning Finn and the monster too.

RD: Had no choice. Couldn't stun the thing unless I got Finn as well. Even if it killed him.

TE: It was about to kill him when you fired, Ronon. Truly, there were no other options.

RD: Yeah. Had a bad moment, 'til I saw Finn wasn't dead.

JS: Like I said – no one died, so I'm calling it a win. Finn was badly injured though, so we couldn't risk the storm route. Had to fly clear around the planet to avoid it and meet up with the Daedalus in orbit. Their medics fixed him up okay. I mean, he'll have some nasty scars, but…

TE: But he will live, which is what really matters. And on the Daedalus, Rodney found out more about that planet.

MRM: Totally obscure reference, no way we'd have seen it before the mission. A Captain's log, from an Ancient battlecruiser well over 10,000 years ago, when the Wraith war was getting underway. There'd been scientists on the planet who'd set off a distress beacon but when the Captain got there they'd all vanished. And all their equipment – anything with a power source. Like us, she noticed the gate was rigged to drain power, but before she could investigate she was called into battle to deal with a Wraith attack. She left a team planetside to follow it up, but when her ship had dealt with the Wraith and they returned, that team had vanished too. The Captain never logged a proper report – her ship was destroyed in a battle not long afterwards. The team she'd left behind had killed one of the creatures, though.

JS: Which is really hard to do – the damn things heal right up. Must've wounded it badly enough that they could decapitate it then chop it up. That did the trick.

MRM: Yes, the Captain's log said it was dismembered, so I guess they can't bounce back from that. Not that we need to know, since we're never going back.

JS: Yeah, yeah, the address's locked off. Wonder how many there are, down there? We only saw the one, but they must be doing something with all that power.

RD: Wonder why it was grekked.

JS: Who knows? It's an alien life form. It's not like us – who knows what it's thinking?

RD: Nothing good. Those howls it kept doing were freaky. Made me shiver.

MRM: Okay, enough Pegasus weirdness for tonight. Let's go get tormack fries and urdat wings before the marines eat them all. And Richard? I trust this rambling account has laid to rest the lunatic "integrated reporting" trial, once and for all.

JS: Oh I don't know, it's been kind of fun, Rodney. Race you to the mess.

MRM: Yes, ha ha, on your crutches. You stay right there in your quarters and we'll bring the food to you. Are you elevating that leg? I bet you've been walking on it, Colonel You're-not-the boss-of-me. Idiot.

JS: Nice to know you care, Rodney. Get me some jello too, okay?

MRM: No jello for you unless you're in that bed when we arrive.

JS: Yes, Mom.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

_T=unrecorded_

_Samene of Atlantis: Personal Log_

 

She is gone.

Silver lovely, blood and pain and gone gone gone.

My song is Rage.

Despair.

I write this for her but screaming to the wind is better.

Cleaner.

 

No message from us for so long.

They sent scientists.

We hid, but danger, hunt, eat, swim, run.

They smelled good.

Elrena broke first, attacked.

They had weapons, burning, cutting.

Destroying.

Gone, she is gone, hacked to pieces.

My mate.

 

I am alone.

I learned. Stalking, hunting.

They smashed the crystals in fear.

They should fear.

One by one I took them.

Killers.

 

I have adapted, relearned this body.

My feet are skilled. I am strong.

I do not age. I heal.

Only she is gone, stolen from me.

Gone.

I wait for them, patient.

Forever.

 

I do her work – there is nothing else.

Work, hunt, eat, swim, run, sing.

Singing to the hills of my pain, my hate.

Power from the ring, to the deep place, machine place.

Rebuilding, pulling up earth-stuff. The ore.

No more – it ran out long ago.

Cycles beyond counting.

I do not count.

Still the machines work – she wanted it so.

 

If she returns, she will be pleased with me.

She will be pleased.

If she returns?

Howl her name. Howl.

My mate. Never coming back.

Work, hunt, eat, swim, run, sing.

Alone. Forever. 

If they come, killers, I will hunt them down.

Kill them.

If they come again.

 

=-.=..-.=-=.=..-=-=.=.-=

 

\- end -

 


End file.
